User talk:Seethesea123
Welcome Hi, welcome to MapleStorySEA Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:-OddDellaRobbia003- 'page. Please leave me a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -OddDellaRobbia003- (Talk) 14:07, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Admin I am editing it now. I shall make you an Admin. Give me a minute. -OddDellaRobbia003- (Talk) 14:09, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Events Hi, Seethesea123! I have decided to create MapleStorySEA Wiki-only events! The link can be found here. Check it out and tell me what you think. -OddDellaRobbia003- (Talk) 11:17, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi, Seethesea123! You online? -OddDellaRobbia003- 13:11, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Signature Hello, Seethesea123! I just need to tell you something. When you place your Signature with the four tildes, you do not need to add your name at the back. The four tildes ''is ''your Signature. Check out my new Signature too! -OddDellaRobbia003- (Talk) 07:14, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Rights Hi, Seethesea123. Kindly ''work for your User Rights from now on. It would seem unfair to others if you don't. [[User:-OddDellaRobbia003-|'''OddDellaRobbia003]] [[User talk:-OddDellaRobbia003-|(Talk)]] 06:41, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Monster Infobox Hi Seethesea123! I'm okay doing it by myself. It seems like you messed up the stuff a little. BTW, it isn't necessary to put "Port Road:___" cos' there's only one place which is called "___". I'll fix it up. [[User:-OddDellaRobbia003-|'OddDellaRobbia003']] [[User talk:-OddDellaRobbia003-|(Talk)]] 04:13, November 20, 2011 (UTC) That's OK. I've fixed the stuff already. [[User:-OddDellaRobbia003-|'OddDellaRobbia003']] [[User talk:-OddDellaRobbia003-|(Talk)]] 23:25, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Small Request Hi, Sean. I have a small request to make. If you could logon during 4th-7th December, please leave a message telling me what are the times that you can log on. I'll give you more details when you reply. [[User:-OddDellaRobbia003-|'OddDellaRobbia003']] [[User talk:-OddDellaRobbia003-|(Talk)]] 23:28, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I was planning on transferring the 500,000 mesos (or so) from SilentSeven7 to my other account, the Melvin100 one. So, what are the times that you can be online? BTW, maybe we could train together too! [[User:-OddDellaRobbia003-|'OddDellaRobbia003']] [[User talk:-OddDellaRobbia003-|(Talk)]] 06:41, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm not very sure too. Anyway, I managed to download MapleStory on my notebook, so maybe I can play more. BTW> NEW ACHIVEMENT!!! I got Lvl. 24 Thief in 1 day and I'm still using the Stars Dark Lord gave me! :D [[User:-OddDellaRobbia003-|'OddDellaRobbia003']] [[User talk:-OddDellaRobbia003-|(Talk)]] 04:40, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Check out my new Sig.! Right Hi, Sea (That's what I'll call you from now on) ! Would you mind removing your bureaucrat rights? Don't worry. If you deserve them, I'll give them back to you. Cheers! Hi, Sea! Since I'm in a sorta good mood today (probably cos' I've gotten my Evan to Lvl 24 again! in 1 day), I'm give you rollback and chatmod rights! Cheers! So what time will you be online on Gmail chat? We'll chat about it before we make a transfer. I'm on holiday tomorrow, so maybe I'll be online after I check into my hotel room. Perhaps approx 4-5pm tomorrow? I'll try to be online. Cheers! Hi Hi, Sea! I'm going to Genting Highlands, and I'm bringing my laptop. Sorry! I wasn't really paying attention to my talk page cos' I was training my Thief. Can you go online now? LOL I'll be logging on tomorrow. See you! Although I'll mainly be training my MSSEANightLd, I'll probably be loggin' on to Izar once in a while. I'll fix the Sig. Thing Now. [[User:-OddDellaRobbia003-|'OddDellaRobbia003']] [[User talk:-OddDellaRobbia003-|(Talk)]] 08:16, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Sig. I think I've fixed it. How does it look? OddDellaRobbia003 (My Talk) December 03 2011 08:33 (UTC)